LEB:PC:Baracus (Cleverusername)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+11 vs AC; 1d6+8}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs AC, 1d6+8 damage and target’s grabbed. Grab breaks at end of next turn. Must have a hand free. Can be used as an MBA on an OA}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs Fort, 5 damage & knocked prone}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs AC, 1d6+8 damage & as an effect repeat the attack against a different foe }} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=Whenever an enemy marked by Baracus is adjacent to his and shifts or makes an attack that does not include his, he may make a melee basic attack vs. that enemey.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs Fort, 1d6+8 damage & knocked prone. Can be used on a charge instead of MBA}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Effect: Move your speed, slide grabbed foe 1 square with each square you move and no OA’s are drawn from this movement. |Power Description=+11 vs Fort, 1d6+8 damage & knock prone. If target’s adjacent to blocking terrain deal 1 more damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs AC, 2d6+8 damage. Hit: +2 power bonus to hit, +4 to damage vs target until end of encounter. Miss: +1 to hit, +2 to damage to target until end of encounter.}} |Action=Move |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=Must have a creature grabbed. Move your speed and slide creature 1 square for each square you move. No OA’s drawn by this movement. You can end the grab at the end of the movement to knock target prone.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=20 (+5) |Constitution=14 (+2) |Dexterity=12 (+1) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=14 (+2) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Athletics +14, Endurance +10, Heal +9, Intimidate +7 |Feats=Inescapable Hold, Toughness, Brawling Guard, Pin Down |Equipment=+1 Dwarven Scale, +1 Spiked Gauntlets, +1 Amulet of Protection, Iron Armbands of Power, Adventurer’s Kit, 1 pp, 37 gp}} Character Information Background Baracus was born in the Lhazaar Principalities, in Port Krez, still known as one of the true pirate havens of the Principalities, a violent and vice-riddled town. Baracus was the youngest son of a family of twelve children. His father left when he was young, his mother forced to raise them all with the only way she could. His older brothers always encouraged Baracus to make sure he was big, helping him lift weights to build up his body to survive. As he grew up, Baracus fell in with his brothers and they joined a group called the Cloudreavers, a blend of orcs, dwarves, and half-orcs, but his family was so tough that they fit in with the motley crew. Even during the height of Galifar's power this group never gave up their acts of piracy, which cost them during the years. Baracus and his family helped to restore some of their lost power, the strong men were prone to violence and acts of savagery. For over five to six years they sailed the waters and even raided some of the coastal cities nearly to Breland. On a particularly daring raid they assaulted the Brelish shipping lane to Stormreach, their ship made a fatal error and fell into a trap, a privateer disguised as a merchant vessel was waiting for them and the battle was ferocious. The pirates were victorious, but it wasn't without cost, as Baracus' four older brothers died during the battle. Once they returned to the Port, Baracus' mother nearly died from the grief, she threw out Baracus and blamed the whole issue on him. Baracus moved to The Pirate Exchange in Regalport, having lost all stomach for the life that he'd been living after his loss. It was hard living as he was working as a bouncer for a rough and tumble bar, but he was happier than he was before. He eventually came to the attention of a wealthy patron, Mavar, who hired him as a personal guard. After a year working for the merchant, Baracus began to amass a decent amount of wealth, having picked up some enchanted armor and bracers. Then things turned for the worse. Baracus went to check on Mavar after he heard a muffled cry and what sounded like a chair falling over. When he burst into the room, the merchant was lying on the ground, with a cloaked figure leaping through the window, taunting behind him "The Cloudreavers don't let anyone walk away Baracus....remember that" as he disappears into the night. Suddenly, a trio of the watch burst in and saw Baracus and the dead body of the merchant. They went to place him under arrest, but with his blood boiling the brawler wasn't going to be taken away, especially as he figured these guys were in on it too, it was too convenient they showed up as quickly as they did. Baracus managed to fight his way out of the room, knocking two of them unconscious, breaking the others nose and leaving him clutching at the blood pouring out. He fled the Principalites, anxious to get away from the pirates reach for now, but he planned to return as soon as he was able. Appearance Age: 32 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 205 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks *Baracus will be charged for a crime he didn't commit back in the Principalities, but he can't return until he can clear his name. *The Cloudreavers are looking to get revenge against Baracus and there's a bounty on his head back home. Wishlist Equipment Coins: 1pp 37 gp Encumbrance: 79lbs Normal Load: 200lbs Heavy Load: 400lbs Maximum Drag Load: 1000lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character heet. It is hise so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None Health Surges per day: 11 Speed and Movement Speed: 5(6) Racial Features Human (PHB) * +2 any * Languages: Common, one other * Bonus At-Will Power * Bonus Feat * Bonus Skill * Human Defense Bonuses * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources whise possible. Brawler Fighter (MP) * Combat Challenge: Mark any enemy after attack until end of next turn. * Combat Superiority: +2 to Opportunity Attacks. Stops enemy movement. * Brawler Style: While you wield a weapon in your primary hand and your off hand is free or grabbing a creature, you gain a +1 bonus to AC and a +2 bonus to Fortitude. In addition, you gain a +2 enhancement bonus to the attack rolls of unarmed attacks and a +2 bonus to the attack rolls of grab attacks and attacks to move a creature you’re grabbing. These bonuses increase to +4 at 11th level and +6 at 21st level Feats * 1st: Inescapable Hold * Bonus: Toughness * 2nd: Brawler Guard * 4th: Pin Down Background Lhazaar Principalities +2 Athletics Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money + 412 gp starting gold - +1 spiked gauntlets 360gp - Adventurer's Kit 15gp + 520 (level 2 of gold) - +1 Amulet of Protection 360gp 197 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post whise it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 +1 dwarven scale * Level 2: Parcel lvl of gold 520 golds * Level 3: Parcel lvl+3 Iron Armbands of power XP *Raiding ships - 3,750 Total XP: 3,750 Changes * 2010/06/21: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g *Dual Strike - damage is only 1d6+3, you don't add Str Mod to damage to the roll *Slamming Rush - missing the effect, target must be one you're grabbing also. Approval 2 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your race isn't Goliath. * Summary: Knockdown Assault can be used with a charge. * Summary: In addition to what ren said about Dual Strike, I'm not sure if you can buy spiked gauntlets in pairs, or whether you need to buy each one separately. * Summary: What ren said about Slamming Rush. * Attacks: Your RBA is missing your dex mod. * Defenses: Your wis mod is +2. Status Status: Not Approved as 4th level character with 3,750 xp by Category:LEB